Nightmare City
by TheOutcastOfTheNight
Summary: Okay, so this is actually a crossover of Alice in Wonderland (2010) and Silent Hill but i couldn't find Silent Hill anywhere. Ashleigh (OC) finds herself in a strange world, and she can't escape...


**Nightmare City**

**Chapter 1**

_The area was beautiful in its own dark and disheveled way, every pathway was overgrown with grass and falling apart at the edges, the red, sandstone rocks they were made of- cracked and worn. All the strange plants seemed to hold in themselves a certain darkness that any one person would be drawn to, even though they knew they should retreat from the danger. Every tree was twisted in an unnatural way, making them look like deformed, skeletal hands, reaching for the maroon sky as if they were damned souls trying to claw their way out of hell. The setting sun was a bead of blood, slowly sliding down the darkening sky, it would soon set and night would creep in, cooling the fires and creating a peace that would last till the next sun appeared. Therefore, this was the darkest hour, not because of the amount of light but rather the evil that woke every evening, the same evil that lay dormant during the soothing night and the sunny hours of the day... _

_'I've been here before.' I'm not sure when but there is a certainty in my mind that I've visited this dark land many a time. A few strands of my long black hair were blown across my eyes by the breeze that may as well be the warm breath of the monster beneath my bed and as I pushed the hair behind my ear I became aware of the gun in my hand. But it didn't seem strange to me. It was just as natural as shooting the acid-bleeding armless monsters that came stumbling towards me, watching the black blood sizzle away at the dead grass, pathway and plants around me, seeing them twitch and squirm and stumble and fall before the blood sun finally sank behind the toothy mountains. The crescent moon twisted into the smile of the cat in the sky and the monsters melted away into the sky like ashy pieces of skin. Night sank in and buried the evil in its soothing darkness. _

_I looked at the eyes staring back at me in the sky and we understood each other without a word spoken. I put my gun in my back pocket and went to go join the hatter and the hare._

* * *

I woke to the irregular beeping of the machine and winced in pain, even though my senses were numb with morphine. There was no stopping it. People were gathered around me but I could not focus my eyes or ears. There was no stopping it. "...critical..." "... how long?" "... minutes..." There was no stopping it.

_beep_

_beep-beep_

_beep_

_beeep_

_bee-beep_

_beep_

_beep._

No stopping it.

No getting away.

Too late to run.

Too late to-

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

* * *

_"So good of you to join us" _

_I nodded and sat on one of the many empty seats while ducking from the usual greeting of a flying cup and "You're late for TEA". I was surprised to see it was still night. _

_"You look confused; do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"The hatter leaned forward and poured me some tea while a sugar cube bounced off the side on my head. _

_"Good throw." _

_"Hahaha-thankyou." _

_I looked at the hatter. "I'm not meant to be here, not now." _

_"Oh, but you are, you'll be here for a long time-" _

_"LONGTIME-LONGTIME" a tea pot narrowly missed my head _

_"-a long time now. Forever in fact." _

_I frowned "Forever?" _

_The hatter nodded "Yes, Forever. You no longer will only come in the dark hours." _

_I sipped my tea "I don't understand, Hatter." _

_He tilted his head "You really don't know do you?" _

_I was getting worried "Know about what?" _

_Blue mist floated in front of my face and the cat appeared in the middle of the table, sat down and turned to me with its huge blue eyes and melodramatic smile. _

_It blinked slowly, sighed, drank my tea and said as softly and clearly as the night around us: _

_"You're dead, Ashleigh."_

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone, thank you for reading chapter 1 of Nightmare City, it must seem very random at the moment. Good. All part of the plan.**

**Please leave me a review so I can improve the story, get some feedback or even just see what you guys think what happens next.**

**Bye for now x**


End file.
